


Your Guardian Demon

by quixoticThinker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Fluff, Gen, Makaras, Peixes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticThinker/pseuds/quixoticThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the story starts out when Feferi is 6 years old and Kurloz is 900 years old but looks like he is in his 20's since demons once they hit a certain age slow the aging process down. Feferi and Kurloz go on adventures together and he helps her gain better control of her newly developing demon powers. They have hardships along the way, but what kind of adventure story doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Demon

        Feferi had snuck out of her household when the help wasn’t looking or her family for that matter. Being so small it wasn’t that hard to go unnoticed. Her demon powers were just developing so she had a hard time controlling them. Not wanting to hurt her friends or family she went off alone so she could try and control them. Not realizing that there were other households out there she thought it was safe to say she was alone.  A chill breeze blew past her and she sneezed. Not focusing on her magic a small blast shot out and hit someone in the near distance.  Feferi heard a loud snarl and then noticed a tall figure in front of her. It was Dualscar the head of the Ampora household.  Before Feferi could apologize he started to scold her and was about to teach her a lesson in respecting her elders.  He had grabbed her wrist when Kurloz, who has seen the whole thing happen, spoke.

                “Leave the small girl alone” Kurloz appeared out of the dark shadows  
                “Or what?” Dualscar smirked while still firmly grasping Feferi’s wrist, “shall I teach you a lesson too”. Dualscar turned to face Kurloz causing Feferi to stumble and just dangle from his firm grip. Feferi began to stand up when he just knocked her over again while keeping his gaze on Kurloz.  
                “Leave her alone” Kurloz calmly glided over, “or I’ll have Grand High Blood make you his new chew toy. He’s been bored lately and would enjoy tearing you apart” He smiles looking up at Dualscar’s changing expression.  
Dualscar released his grip and Feferi stumbled a bit and scurried to a nearby bush.  After Dualscar went about his business Kurloz walked over to the bush and crouched down to see if she was alright. She looked at him not sure what to do, she didn’t want to make another adult demon angry.  His eyes were calm and he had a gentle smile. She smiled back and gave him a hug, thanking him for saving her.

         Almost a year has passed since that day and she’s happily followed her one winged hero around. Having gained a little more control of her powers, with the help and guidance of Kurloz, Feferi doesn’t worry as much about hurting someone by accident.  Back in the area where Kurloz and Feferi first met, she was showing him where she was staying in before they met.  Meanwhile in the Peixes household, Her Imperious Condescension was interrogating the servants about where the tiniest Peixes had wandered off to. If she didn’t get the answer she wanted she would cull them. Now Meenah on the other hand knew that Feferi was with Kurloz not that she cared where the little brat was.   
                “Aye Meenah do you know where Feferi has disappeared to?”  Condense stood in front of Meenah who was lounging about.  
                “Shell if I know, it ain’t my job to look after the runt” She blew on her freshly sharpened nails.  
                “Whale you should know where she is, a few months ago you came back smirking after you saw the middle clown bouy on your trip. What was so funny?” Crossing her arms she stared at Meenah with a questioning scowl.  
                “That idiot got one of his wings torn off by his old man. He looks fucking stupid when he to attempts fly.” She stretched, “I think he said we was gonna be in the area, somefin aboat seeing his bro. Maybe they’ve seen her.”  
                “You betta hope they’ve seen her,” her scowl changed from questioning to angry as she turns and leaves to search for Kurloz and hopefully find Feferi in the process.

         In a cave near the Peixes household Feferi was exploring the deep tunnels no longer afraid she would get lost in there because she had Kurloz.  Since the cave wasn’t that deep Kurloz didn’t have to worry that she would go too far off. He heard extra movement in the forest then usual so he moved a little out of the cave to see who was coming towards them.  He spots Her Imperious Condescension and has Feferi come closer to him. She stands close to him nearly hidden by his robe.   
                “Did you need somefin?” Feferi moves in front of Kurloz and looks up at him, he looks down at her.  
                “I wanted to make sure you were not lost in the caves” He smiles at her and pats her head.  
                “Kay!” Feferi giggles as her head gets patted.  
The Condense spotted Feferi with Kurloz and gave a partial sigh of relief that her baby was still alive.  She approached the two of them. Feferi, now crouching, was distracted by a small bug that had fallen on its back and she was gently poking at it to help it on its feet. Kurloz’s focus changed from watching Feferi to the Condense.  
                “Yo you have something of mine” She glared at him ready to take back her daughter. Feferi’s ears perked up at the sound of her mom’s voice.  
                “Hi Momma!” Feferi got up from helping the bug and smiled at her. Normally she would have bolted over to the Condense but she noticed that momma was glaring which meant that she was mad, so she stayed standing next to Kurloz.  
                “Hello guppy” She gives a slight glance at Feferi then continues to glare at Kurloz “Clown bouy you have less than three seconds to give her back”  
                Kurloz, completely ignoring the Condense, looks down at Feferi “you know this lady?”  
                Feferi looks up at Kurloz, “mmhmm that’s momma”  
Her Imperious Condescension marched over to Kurloz and Feferi, grabbing the collar of his cape to make him look her in the eye. Feferi lightly tugged on her mom’s leg.  
                “What should we do with this kidnapper” She smirked. The light tug on her leg became more annoying.  
                “Momma he’s no-” she got cut off.  
                “Not now Feferi” the Condense nudged her out of the way and her focus changed back to Kurloz “Do you like kidnapping little girls? Is it a new thing you Makaras enjoy doing”  
                “Why do you let children wander around outside unaccompanied where they could get into trouble or lost” He caused her to release her grip on his cloak and smirked back. “You should be mother fucking grateful I saved her.”  
Kurloz took off his cloak and handed it to Feferi then told her to wait in the cave so she wouldn’t get hurt.  She smiled and carried it to the cave. This only made the Condense angry.  She glared at him and conjured up her weapon of choice, the 2x3dent, because why waste magic and get your hands dirty when it’s so much more fun to stab someone. She dashed towards him wielding the trident in her three inch stilettos. In one smooth movement Kurloz dodged her attack and moved in closer connecting a blow to her stomach.  
                “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” She staggered back and bore her sharp fangs. She swung her weapon at him to knock him over.  
Kurloz figuring that she would swing low to knock him over leapt in the air. She countered and swung a little higher then he calculated causing him to crash onto the forest floor. She then proceeded to stab him. When he conjured up his weapons, club-kind, to block her blow. While she was trying to stab him with the 2x3dent he kicked the heel of her shoes, causing her to lose balance and smack into a tree near the clearing. Kurloz got up and pinned the Condense to the tree. He raised one of his arms to smack her with one of his clubs when she kneed him.  
                “Mother Fucker” he drops to his knees and glared up at her, “That’s mother fucking cheap.”  
She just smirks; pressing one of her heals into his collar bone.  Feferi hearing the raised voices and growls she cautiously pokes her head out of the cave to see the scene of Kurloz being stabbed by momma’s shoe.  She darted out of the cave, Kurloz’s cloak trailing behind her.  
                “Mamma please don’t hurt Kurloz” Feferi looked up at the Condense, with tears in her eyes.  
                “Kidnappers need to be punished” she looked down at Feferi. Damn those eyes, she was too cute for her own good but why was she crying.  
                “He didn’t kidnap me. I sneaked out so I wouldn’t hurt anyone and he saved me when I made a big mean demon mad.”  
                “Why would you save her?” The Condense changed her glance to Kurloz, “an who would dare attack her?”  
                “I saw her wandering the area alone” he removed the Condescension’s heel from his collar bone and stood up, “she was having difficulty controlling her magic and accidentally shot Dualscar.”  
                “ ‘ey that still doesn’t answer my question on why you saved her.” She glared at him for getting up.  
                “Clearly she was abandoned or so I thought and I knew she would get into more trouble with her magic if I didn’t help her” he smiles at Feferi and pats her head.  
The Condense growled Dualscar was going to pay for attacking her precious Feferi. "Why would you save her?" The Condense changed her glance to Kurloz, "an who would dare attack her"

"I saw her wandering the area alone" he removed the Condescension's heel from his collar bone and stood up, "she was having difficulty controlling her magic and accidentally shot Dualscar"

" 'ey that still doesn't answer my question on why you saved her" she glared at him for getting up.

"Clearly she was abandoned or so I thought and I knew she would get into more trouble with her magic if I didn't help her" he smiles at Feferi and pats her head.

The Condense growled Dualscar was going to pay for attacking her precious Feferi. She looked at Feferi and then back at Kurloz, still slightly scowling at him.  
"You betta be tellin the truth or I will hunt you down and I will kill you" the Condescension then looked at Feferi "come on back to the household"  
"Momma umm" Feferi handed Kurloz back his cloak "could I still wander around with Kurloz?"  
" 'scuse me? You want to stay with him?" She put a hand on her hip looking Feferi with a questioning gaze.  
"I'm learning boat load from traveling" she smiles and walks over and stands next to Kurloz "and he's kelping me to be strong just like momma!"  
The Condescension sighs "you hurt her in anyway and you'll wish you never came into existence"  
One final glare and Her Imperious Condescension vanished into the weald.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a friend's (the amazing Lee~) art. She had drawn Demon! Kurloz and when I saw him I was like I would follow him anywhere like how Rin follows Lord Sheshormeru around. We both got the idea to make and Rp of it but that hasn't happened yet but we made up this back story on how Kurloz found feferi in the woods of the demon world and he protects her. We told some people about it and they told us that the would love to hear more about the story.  
> This is my first fanfic I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
